


Late

by lilydreaming



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Kissing, Love, Rings, Sex, curfew, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydreaming/pseuds/lilydreaming
Summary: Mr Sweet lent his car to Eddie, with the promise of not doing any sexual activity inside. Will the promise be kept? And above all, will he and Patricia manage to have a little intimacy despite the constant calls from their friends?
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Kudos: 16





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot in english on AO3  
> I have always imagined peddie as a couple who take advantage of every opportunity to have intimacy. As I imagine Patricia as dominant, well most of the time

"Late"

His father had only granted him his car if he hadn't messed with Miss Williamson, or translated from Sweet's language, if he hadn't had sex with his girlfriend in his car. Too bad that this promise was broken immediately. As if it never happened before.

"We still have half an hour before the curfew, do you want to go somewhere?" Eddie asked his girlfriend. His hands were on the wheel, tapping nervously. He didn't want to Anubis. There were not many times when he could spend time only with Patricia, and now he hoped to have moments of intimacy with his girlfriend.

"Pull over." Said the girl.

The boy did as ordered, stopping in an isolated parking lot a few meters away. "So what do you want to talk about?"

A mischievous grin appeared on the redhead's face. ”Speak? who said I wanted to talk? " She declared by undoing his seat belt.

Eddie smiled broadly, realizing what the young woman meant. He was happy that they were on the same wavelength. “You are the perfect girl. The blonde said, then moved the seat backwards.

Patricia took off her black t shirt, revealing a dark bra, in contrast to her milky white skin. Sitting on the boy's lap afterwards. "We have twenty minutes available, let's use them." Her lips squeezed onto those of the boy, while her hands wrapped around the blonde's face.

Eddie smiled in the kiss, touched the naked back of the young woman, gently touching her white skin, fumbling with the hook of the redhead's bra, trying to open it, getting only a slap on her hands.

The boy broke away. "Why?" He asked confused.

"We don't have time for this." Patricia replied, then returned to kiss the blond. Soon the atmosphere in the car became hot, the space between them tightened, the young couple filled up with kisses and small bites, until something broke the silence that had been created.

"Don't answer." Eddie ordered at the sound of a ring. Her mouth was on the redhead's neck, small kisses had been left on the girl's pale skin.

"It is not my intention to answer, ugh" replied the girl moaning. The two returned to their activities, until they were disturbed again by the same sound. Patricia let out a groan of frustration.

"Damn phone! I had to turn on the vibration."

"You hate the vibration." It reminded her of Eddie.

"I'm starting to think it's not that bad." The boy laughed slightly. "Come on, just ignore it."

He said returning to kiss his girlfriend. Patricia moaned heavily. The American's lips passed again on the naked neck of the girl, who breathed with difficulty. Her breaths became heavier and heavier, the space became more and more narrow, like the air that became increasingly hot, second by second. Unnecessary clothes ended up thrown behind the back of the car, balled up like old rags. The silence was alternated by their moans and their panting breaths .. and then that sound again.

Patricia decided this time to reply. It wasn't the right time, of course, but at least next time they wouldn't have been so anxious to hear her.

"Patricia where the hell are you?" A somewhat nervous and worried Joy asked on the other side of the phone.

"I'm with Eddie." The redhead replied, blushing slightly. Interrupted during sex, that was embarrassing.

"I hope for you that you are outside the door, have you seen the timetable? It's almost ten! "

"Ten o'clock?" The young woman moved her phone away from her ear to see the exact time. The screen clearly said ten minus ten. "Fuck!"

"Hurry up and come!" ordered the brunette.

A mischievous grin appeared on Patricia's face, the same shown a few minutes earlier. Joy's smile wasn't perceived, how could she after all? "Oh we're doing our best to come." said the girl

On the other side of the phone she rolled her eyes, then spit out the herbal tea she had just sipped. "What? OMG! Are you fucking? After this I go to sanitize my cell phone! This is the last time I call you when you go out with Eddie! " She shouted, then quickly hung up the device.

Eddie and Patricia looked at each other for a second, and then resumed their activity. After all, it was five or ten minutes late.


End file.
